


The Madness of Clarity

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Things Simple and Short [5]
Category: Highlander
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Highlander; Caspian; pirate, land, outcast, second, downfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madness of Clarity

**Pirate**

After they lost three of the crew, the pirates offered their prisoner a boat and all the treasure he could carry, after they lost the captain and mate, the rest began to pray they merely survived; the ship came empty to port save for one man, and one terrified rat.

* * *

**Land**

He lands on his back, winded and grinning despite the pain of broken and knitting bones; he's never found anything quite so exhilarating as this kill before, nor anything so challenging.

* * *

**Outcast**

He shivered, alone and confused at being left behind, uncertain why he was dressed in funeral clothes; wanting to howl at being made outcast by some wound already healed.

* * *

**Second**

For a second, he can see what she really is, bared to his gaze in her full glory - and then she leaves him, and he can't help but look for her in every woman he takes; hunting under skin and flesh for his vanished goddess.

* * *

**Downfall**

The stroke that will be his downfall comes with a whisper through the air, and a split second of disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of Things Simple and Short, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399087/chapters/1278834).


End file.
